vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline ElizabethStefan dijo su nombre completo en cuando él le propuso matrimonio Forbes es una vampiro y una de los principales personajes femeninos de . Caroline es la hija de William Forbes II y la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Ella es también la madre sustituta de Alaric y las hijas gemelas de Lizzie Saltzman y Josie Saltzman. Antes de su transición a un vampiro, ella era conocida por sus inseguridades, lo que la hizo ser excesivamente competitiva, principalmente con Elena. Ella siempre ha tenido un fuerte vínculo con sus amigas de infancia, Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett. Ella también es amigos cercanos con su ex-novio, Matt Donovan a quien ella ha sabido desde niñez, y también con Niklaus Mikaelson. Antes en la serie, Caroline comienza a salir con el ex novio de Elena, Matt, quien la anima a ser más cariñosa, amable y desinteresada. En la final de la primera temporada, Caroline sufrió graves heridas en un accidente automovilístico y sufrió una hemorragia interna. Debido a que la situación de Caroline parecía bastante sombría, Bonnie y Elena acordaron que Damon Salvatore debería curar a Caroline alimentándole su sangre. Más tarde, después de que la salud de Caroline había mejorado, Caroline fue sofocada hasta la muerte en el hospital por Katherine Pierce, que era consciente de que Damon había curado a Caroline, por lo tanto, la había convertido en un vampiro. Katherine planeaba utilizar a Caroline para su propia ventaja manipulándola, amenazando a los que amaba y finalmente dándole a Klaus que matara en el sacrificio. Damon la rescata y Tyler Lockwood, sin embargo, y el trato hecho por Katherine se pierde. Asistió a Mystic Falls High School, donde fue la capitana del equipo de animadoras, estudiante de honor, jefe de comités de baile, comité de embellecimiento de Mystic Falls, jefe del programa de reciclaje, campaña "Go Green", Miss Mystic Falls y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Más tarde asistió a Whitmore College con Elena y Bonnie donde se especializó en drama. La nueva naturaleza vampírica de Caroline añadió dificultad a su relación con Matt y esto eventualmente las hace romper a pesar de su amor por el otro. La amiga de Matt, Tyler, se enamoró de Caroline después de que ella le ayudó con su primera luna llena después de que ella lo presenciara disparando el gen del hombre lobo cuando accidentalmente mató a Sarah. Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Tyler también, así que comenzaron una relación romántica que había terminado para siempre en Monster's Ball. Klaus también se enamora de ella, alegando que le gusta porque ella es hermosa, fuerte, llena de luz, "demasiado inteligente para ser seducido por él", y disfruta de ella, pero en 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus regresa a Mystic Falls para ver la supuesta muerte de Katherine. Mientras está en el bosque con Caroline, él le pidió que fuera honesta acerca de sus sentimientos por él y que tan pronto como terminen con esa conversación, él se va a alejar y nunca volverá. Terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales. Cuatro meses después de las muertes de Bonnie y Damon, Caroline ha abandonado la universidad y ha estado tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir que los vampiros regresen a Mystic Falls, ya que una burbuja contra la magia mantuvo a todos los vampiros y se unió a Enzo para encontrar Una manera de traer a Damon y a Bonnie de vuelta a los vivos. Desde la muerte de Damon, ella también ha estado muy triste por la muerte de el y más tarde afirma que nunca dijo adiós. Finalmente busca a Damon con la ayuda de Enzo, y trata de convencerlo de que vuelva a casa. Para su consternación, se niega, y su amistad se vuelve más tensa y tensa. Sin embargo, después de enterarse de la enfermedad de su madre, Caroline pronto se arregla su amistad con Damon y también inesperadamente le besa. Poco después, Liz fallece en el hospital rodeado por Damon, Elena, Matt y Bonnie Después de Damon yCaroline es el personaje que ha aparecido en la mayoría de los episodios de todos los demás hasta ahora. Caroline es la última miembro de la Familia Forbes, y una miembro de la Familia Saltzman - debido a ser la madre substituta de las hijas gemelas de Alaric y de Jo; Lizzie y Josie. Vida Temprana thumb|Caroline de bebe Caroline nació el 10 de octubre de 1992 en Mystic Falls, hija de Bill Forbes y Elizabeth Forbes. Durante su infancia Caroline se hizo amiga de Bonnie Bennett y Elena Gilbert, y en algún momento Elena trataba de decidir cuál de sus rasgos era el más molesto, su extravagancia de control o su positividad delirante. Elena le dijo a Stefan que en el segundo grado Caroline le ayudó a construir un castillo de Barbie. thumb|left|Caroline aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta Durante su infancia en la Cabaña Forbes, Caroline no se sentía segura de andar en su bicicleta, ella no sabía como hacerlo. En algún punto, Caroline se calló de su bicicleta y estaba apoyada en un árbol cuando Liz llegó, ella le empezó a decir que tenía unos curitas, engranaje quirúrgico, y una ruta de evacuación médica a un puente aéreo, Caroline dijo que se estaba burlando de ella. Liz le colocó un curita, y Caroline le preguntó que si se iba a morir entonces Liz le dijo que todas las personas mueren eventualmente pero que ella iba a vivir por mucho tiempo, Caroline dijo que siempre la iba a necesitar, Liz entonces abrazó a su hija. Caroline estaba tratando de aprender con su bicicleta, pero tenía miedo a montar en la bicicleta sin la ayuda de su madre, Caroline dijo a Liz que ella no quería aprender a hacerlo, pero Liz la impulsó a hacerlo sin su ayuda, Caroline finalmente aprendido a andar en su bicicleta por sí sola. thumb|Caroline en 2007. El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Caroline tenía quince años y estaba en primero de preparatoria en Mystica Falls High School y estaba ayudando a su ciudad a prepararse para la "Iluminación Mystic Falls" de la Ceremonia del Árbol. Se revela que sus padres siguen juntos, pero se puede suponer que estaban teniendo problemas en su matrimonio y Bill también tenía un romance con un hombre llamado Steven por ese tiempo. Ella también se emocionó cuando Elena reveló que ella iba a convencer a sus padres para que dejaran quedar a Bonnie para las navidades ya que nunca pasaban este tiempo separadas. Sin embargo, su padre se fue y se divorció de su madre después de revelar que era gay, y comenzó una relación con Steven, quien también tenía una hija. thumb|left|Caroline junto a Elena y Bonnie Durante el 22 de diciembre de 2008, Caroline cursaba segundo de preparatoria. Sin ser vista en pantalla, durante los eventos de la Temporada 1, Caroline y sus amigos jugaron un juego llamado "Santa secreto" y Stefan Salvatore le dio a Caroline un llavero en forma de bola de nieve de Mystic Falls, mientras ella le dio un regalo a Bonnie. A lo largo de la serie |-|Temporada 1= En Bloodletting, Caroline fue mencionada varias veces durante la confrontación de Klaus y Tyler en el Bayou, cuando Klaus le pregunta a Tyler qué pensaría acerca de lo que se había convertido y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a ir a tener su venganza. En Dance Back from the Grave, Caroline fue mencionada como Marcel mencionó que Klaus está de buen humor y que debería regresar a Mystic Falls con más frecuencia. Esto viene después de los acontecimientos en 500 Years of Solitude. |-|Temporada 3= En A Streetcar Named Desire, Carolne es mencionada por Damon cuando está hablando con Hayley - los dos estaban en su camino para luchar contra el Strix, y se coló en su H.Q en el maletero del coche de Marcel. Cuando Stefan vio la foto de Hope en la pantalla de casa de Hayley, le preguntó si Hope era la razón por la que estaba allí. Hayley dijo que sí, y entonces ella le preguntó quién está en su pantalla de inicio. Damon le mostró una foto de Caroline, que el híbrido reconoció de inmediato, y dijo que Klaus tenía algo para ella, y le dijo que estaba bastante segura de que ella se golpeó el cuello una vez. Damon aceptó divertirse, pero le dijo a Hayley que Caroline "se había endurecido desde entonces", y dudaba de su capacidad para hacerlo de nuevo. Hayley añade que Caroline también es parte de la línea de Klaus, y le preguntó a Damon si ella es la razón por la que está allí. El vampiro simplemente le dijo que ambos tenían sus razones. Más tarde, cuando Klaus y Damon dijeron sus despedidas, ella es mencionada por ambas - ya que es una de las razones por las que Klaus ayudó a Damon - cuando Damon le preguntó a Klaus si se iban a ver de nuevo, Klaus respondió que dependía de Stefan hMás tarde, Caroline acepta ayudar a Stefan con la situación de Ivy. Cuando Damon regresa, Damon hace todo lo posible para compensar su mal comportamiento, pero Caroline constantemente le da el hombro frío. aciendo lo correcto. Cuando Damon le preguntó por quién, Klaus simplemente dijo: "Por ella". Damon dijo que la ama, y que sabe que Klaus también. Entonces le prometió a Klaus que lo haría bien por ella. Klaus le agradeció con honestidad. En Behind the Black Horizon, Matt indirectamente hace referencia a Caroline cuando le dice a Elijah y Finn que acababa de ejecutar a todos los vampiros de Mystic Falls. Personalidad Humana thumb|left|Caroline como humana. Caroline es una de las chicas populares en la escuela, el capitán de la escuadra de animadoras, y estaba organizando las fiestas y siempre mostrando un alto grado de liderazgo entre sus amigos. Hermosa y elegante, también era muy fuerte y determinada, al igual que su madre, Elizabeth Forbes. Ella es extremadamente leal y protectora de sus amigos. Ella tiene una naturaleza sensible y cariñosa. A pesar de tener un exterior confiado y un prestigio social alto, debajo de todo, Caroline era muy insegura, neurótica, y molesta que nunca podría decir lo correcto para hacer que los hombres se enamoraran de ella. Esto tiende a hacerla un competitiva a veces, creando defectos y complejidades en su carácter, conduciendo a las varias materias que factor en su desarrollo como las supera. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Elena, como siempre sentía que estaba en la sombra de Elena. Ella considera a Elena su competencia cuando se trata de la vida en general. Cuando empezó a salir con Matt Donovan comenzó a ver la vida de una manera menos superficial y Caroline superó estas inseguridades y se convirtió en confianza en sí misma. Vampiro |-|Con Humanidad= thumb|Caroline como vampiro Convertirse en un vampiro le hizo ver el mundo en una luz diferente, con su maduración también. Se volvió mucho más responsable y protectora, lo que prueba cuando consuela a Tyler la noche de su primera luna llena y se niega a dejarlo, a pesar de saber que una mordida la mataría. Irónicamente, ella aprecia la vida más desde que se convirtió en un vampiro. Además, a pesar de haber matado a un hombre, no había vuelto a matar en varios meses, mostrando así una cantidad impresionante de control para un vampiro recién convertido. Esto continúa a lo largo de la serie: en la temporada 4, Caroline fue descrita como un "experto" en el autocontrol. Parece que ella no desea la curación, como dice Klaus: "Prefieres quién eres ahora a la niña que eras una vez, te gusta ser fuerte, sin edad, sin miedo". Ser un vampiro ha ayudado a mostrarle lo que podría hacer con su vida. Podía ver el mundo y tener mil cumpleaños más. Fue Klaus quien le mostró que ya no está ligada por las convenciones humanas trivial y con su inmortalidad y habilidades como un vampiro, ella es libre. |-|Sin Humanidad= thumb|Caroline sin humanidad. Después de la muerte de su madre, Caroline lanza el interruptor debido a no ser capaz de manejar el dolor. Al ser abrazada por Elena en su casa, ella se rompe el cuello y deja caer al suelo, citando que no es decisión de Elena decidir si debe o no apagar su cambio de humanidad. Sin su humanidad, a Caroline no le importa en absoluto lo que otros piensan y decide tener un nuevo comienzo en todo, que incluye comprar ropa nueva y sábanas, y también ir de fiesta y beber. Caroline es atrevida, divertida, coqueta y habla su mente, mientras le dice a Elena que tiene un don de hacer todo sobre sí misma todo el tiempo. Caroline todavía tiene el control total de su vampirismo desde que se detuvo de matar a Liam, afirmando que no quiere arruinar su vida, sabiendo que si ella lo mató, la policía la buscaría y ellos le recordarán sus muertos madre. Cuando se encuentra con Bonnie y Elena en su dormitorio, Bonnie dice que no hay humanidad Caroline es casi lo mismo que Caroline, pero sin sentimientos. Caroline les dice que a cambio de su buen comportamiento, ella quiere un año en el que no tiene que sentir ningún dolor o pena o remordimiento. Ella les advierte que si alguien intenta algo para voltear su interruptor de nuevo, se convertirá en su peor pesadilla. Es revelado que Damon es su disparador emocional, y Caroline era plenamente consciente de eso, por lo que amenaza con matar a su sobrina, Sarah Nelson, a menos que él también se convierte su humanidad. Después de una pelea con Damon, ordena a Liam para finalmente matar a Sarah, forzando a Damon a cambiar su humanidad frente a ella. A diferencia de Damon, Caroline cubre sus huellas para evitar sospechas de las autoridades. Ella sigue una elaborada "rutina", que es asistir a la escuela y parecer tan normal como sea posible, simplemente sin sentimientos. Damon hace un esfuerzo para convencer a Caroline para dejar ir y vivir imprudentemente. Funciona, y Caroline se desvía de su "rutina" y se vuelve aún más peligrosa y se une a él con varios asesinatos. Incluso contempla matar a Tyler y Matt, e incluso consigue que Tyler instale a Matt accidentalmente empujando a Matt delante de ella cuando Tyler intentó apuntarla. Actitud hacia los seres humanos |-|Con Humanindad= thumb|Caroline después de la alimentación Como una nueva Vampiro, Caroline sigue siendo leal a los humanos, a pesar de su lujuria de sangre. Después de asesinar a su primer ser humano, Caroline se sintió extremadamente culpable por sus acciones. Damon le enseña a adaptarse a su nueva vida como vampiro y ahora es capaz de alimentarse sin dañar gravemente o matar a alguien. Caroline es el vampiro con menos ataques a humanos en la serie, y siempre tiene un gran control con su sed de sangre y ha sido calificado como el mejor vampiro entre ellos. Al igual que Stefan y Elena, ella bebe sangre humana de bolsas de sangre en lugar de cazar seres humanos o animales. |-|Sin Humanidad= thumb|Caroline después de la alimentación Al principio, Caroline era muy cautelosa y cuidadosa acerca de beber de los humanos. Estaba más preocupada por ocultar las pruebas para evitar el riesgo de ser atrapado. Esto la hizo única; Ella tenía la habilidad de controlar su sed de sangre. Por ejemplo, ella pudo dejar de beber de Liam antes de que lo matara, porque no quería tener que presentar un plan para cubrir su muerte. Sin embargo, después de conseguir que Damon también le quitara su humanidad, la convenció de que lo dejara ir, lo que la hacía mucho más imprudente. Ella descuidadamente mató a un hombre en un bar por la compulsión de la mente, y también ayudó a Damon en la alimentación de una niña colegial inocente. Incluso llegó a matar a sus amigos Matt y Tyler. Apariencia :Artículo Principal: Caroline Forbes / Apariencia thumb|Caroline como humana. Caroline es una mujer joven hermosa con una tez pálida, ojos azul-verdes y pelo rubio de longitud media que ella desgasta a menudo en una variedad de diversos estilos; Recto, rizado o naturalmente ondulado. Ella tiene un delgado, pero debido a su figura animadora, tonificada y atlética. Ella es también una de las mujeres más altas de la serie. Ella mide 5'8 pies y 1,72 metros. Desde que Caroline fue presentada, su estilo ha cambiado drásticamente, aparentemente desde su transición a un vampiro. Como humano, el estilo de la ropa de Caroline incluyó rosas y amarillos, colores expresivos brillantes que llamarían la atención ella misma. Caroline se encargó de su apariencia, siempre cerciorándose de emparejar su peinado y accesorios a sus trajes diarios. Los accesorios de Caroline eran muy llamativos; Grandes aretes, bolsos pequeños, joyas, y hairbands. El color que Caroline rara vez se ve es el color "azul", ya que le dijo a Damon que su ropa parecía demasiado apretada en su cuerpo. thumb|left|Caroline como vampiro En las temporadas posteriores, las opciones de ropa de Caroline cambian a un estilo relajado, pero mucho más maduro; Prefiriendo usar camisetas pálidas, pantalones vaqueros flacos, botas altas; Y el color no es tan brillante y atractivo como lo fue una vez. A veces llevaba vestidos cortos en una variedad de colores para ocasiones como fiestas y faldas de moda con tops a juego. Su estilo en la segunda temporada no era tan llamativo como lo era una vez, prefiriendo colores más pálidos en lugar de colores brillantes. En la tercera temporada, llevaba una mezcla de vestidos florales y faldas con coloridas sandalias, y vaqueros oscuros y chaquetas sobre camisas de colores brillantes. Durante la Bola de Mikaelson, llevaba un vestido gris azulado con muy poco maquillaje y cabello tirado hacia atrás. En la cuarta temporada, eligió usar camisetas estampadas de flores y camisetas de pantalón debajo del cuero del ciclista y las chaquetas de mezclilla, aunque en ocasiones recurriría a usar colores más pálidos, faldas y tops. Su elección de maquillaje ha cambiado algo a lo largo de las estaciones, en las primeras temporadas, que llevaba mucho maquillaje, en particular brillos labiales y un montón de maquillaje negro para hacer que sus ojos azul-verde se destacan, Sin embargo en estaciones posteriores, ella lleva una mirada mucho más natural, con poco a ningún maquillaje. Poderes y Habilidades Caroline posee todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de un vampiro no original. Sin embargo, en su primer día como vampiro, mientras ella era todavía un recién nacido, Caroline logró obligar a una de sus enfermeras para hacer su oferta, algo que es muy raro entre los nuevos vampiros, como la compulsión mental es una habilidad de un nuevo vampiro Necesita ser enseñado (ya sea por un vampiro más viejo, o con el tiempo). Caroline también logró utilizar la Manipulación de los Sueños, una forma alta de Telepatía (una habilidad que normalmente requiere práctica y aprendizaje para lograr) en el primer intento, mientras que ella tenía menos de cinco años de edad como vampiro. Con el tiempo, aunque considerablemente corto en comparación con otros vampiros, la habilidad de Caroline sobre la compulsión de la mente ha aumentado drásticamente. Después de Lexi Branson, ella es el único otro vampiro mostrado para arrojar ilusiones realistas sobre personas individuales (la única excepción a esto es Silas, quien como un inmortal poseía capacidades psíquicas mucho superiores). Cuando desapareció de su humanidad, fue capaz de engañar a la mente de una persona para que creyera que no podía respirar, sometiendo visiones de arañas arrastrándose por todo su cuerpo, lo que provocó un ataque al corazón y luego la muerte. Caroline también es un luchador muy hábil. Como joven vampiro, Caroline mostró su fuerza táctica cuando luchó contra los vampiros de la tumba, todos los cuales eran por lo menos 150+ años mayores que ella en ese momento. Ella también ha logrado mantenerse por su cuenta contra vampiros mucho más viejos como Damon Salvatore, y Lorenzo. También se ha visto correr a una velocidad extraordinaria, pudiendo superar incluso a los hombres lobo en la Luna Llena; También se ha demostrado que derrota a un hombre lobo en forma humana con mucha facilidad. Caroline es también un engañador muy hábil: consigue engañar incluso a Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Katerina Petrova y a los herejes, los vampiros siglos más viejos que ella. Y a diferencia de los vampiros en ambos programas, Caroline también puede usar un arma - que la mayoría de los vampiros rara vez se ven haciendo. Debilidades Caroline tiene las debilidades típicas de un vampiro no original. Relaciones Elizabeth Forbes :Artículo Principal: Caroline y Elizabeth thumb|Caroline y Liz La relación de Caroline y Liz no es la típica relación madre-hija. Caroline siempre se ha distanciado de su madre antes y después de convertirse en un vampiro. Al principio cuando Caroline se convirtió en un vampiro, Liz mostró rechazo a ella, pero luego terminó aceptándolo. A pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo juntos, Liz, cuida de ella y mantiene todo en control para que otras personas no se enteren de vampiros, especialmente para su hija. Caroline se preocupa por su madre y se ha sugerido que su madre es la más importante para ella. Su relación ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Puesto que su relación mejoró siempre intentaron estar en contacto. Después de enterarse de que Liz tenía cáncer, Caroline trató de salvarla a cualquier precio, pero nada funcionó. Ella entonces decidió hacer los últimos días para su madre agradable. Pero mientras Caroline estaba preparando todo para eso, Liz cayó en coma y Caroline no llegó a despedirse de su madre. Liz finalmente murió dejando a Caroline devastada. Después del funeral, Caroline decide apagar su humanidad porque ella no puede manejar tanto dolor de la muerte de su madre. Tyler Lockwood :Artículo Principal: Caroline y Tyler thumb|Caroline y Tyler La relación de Caroline y Tyler comenzó cuando Tyler provocó su maldición de hombre lobo, ella quiso ayudarlo y nunca lo dejó solo. Comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y Tyler se enamoró de ella a pesar de que Caroline estaba en una relación con su mejor amigo Matt. Después de que Caroline y Matt se separaron, comenzaron una relación romántica. Todo se complicó cuando Klaus convirtió a Tyler en un híbrido y también se enamoró de Caroline. Después de que Tyler conspira contra Klaus, este último le ordenó salir de Mystic Falls para salvar su vida. Cuando Klaus regresó para la graduación, le dio a Caroline el regalo de la libertad de Tyler para regresar a Mystic Falls. Su relación se desmoronó completamente y ahora terminaron, sin embargo siguen siendo buenos amigos. Niklaus Mikaelson :Artículo Principal: Klaus y Caroline thumb|220px|Klaus y Caroline Klaus y Caroline se encontraron cuando Tyler fue convertido en un híbrido por Klaus. Para vengarse de Stefan, Klaus le dice a Tyler que mordiera a Caroline, él rechaza plano pero Tyler accidentalmente mordió a Caroline. Klaus fue a la casa de Caroline para salvarla y le dio su sangre. Desde entonces, Klaus ha expresado un interés romántico por Caroline y comenzó a enviarle regalos. A pesar del continuo rechazo de Caroline, nunca se ha rendido. A pesar de los intentos constantes de sus amigos de matarlo, con la ayuda de Caroline, que estaba tratando de distraerlo, Klaus todavía se preocupa por ella. Klaus deja Mystic Falls pero regresó para graduarse y le dijo que tenía la intención de ser su último amor, no importa cuánto tiempo se tarda. Klaus regresa a Mystic Falls y se reúne con Caroline, después de que Caroline confiesa sus sentimientos a cambio de una promesa de que Klaus nunca volverá por ella, se besan y tienen sexo. Elena Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Elena y Caroline thumb|Elena y Caroline Caroline y Elena han tenido una complicada relación a lo largo de la serie. Inicialmente, Caroline tenía una rivalidad con Elena porque se consideraba a sí misma en la sombra de Elena. Después de que Caroline se convirtió en un vampiro, sus inseguridades desaparecieron y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de nuevo. Cuando Elena apagó su humanidad, Elena trató de matar a Caroline, creando una grieta aún mayor. Reanudaron su amistad cuando la humanidad de Elena se volvió a encender. A pesar de todos los problemas en su amistad, siempre se preocupan unos por otros. En Let Her Go, Elena trata de convencer a Caroline para no desviar su humanidad, pero Caroline se rompe el cuello. Después de resolver su relación tensa una vez Caroline vuelve a su humanidad en una vez más, deciden ayudar a Jo Laughlin a prepararse para su boda. Sin embargo, Elena es pronto forzada en un coma de sueño por Kai Parker y Caroline y Elena, con Bonnie, todos comparten un sincero adiós hasta que Elena despierta de nuevo. Bonnie Bennett :Artículo Principal: Caroline y Bonnie thumb|220px|Caroline y Bonnie Bonnie era la mejor amiga de Caroline, pero cuando Caroline se convirtió en vampiro, su relación se tensó. Antes de la transformación de Caroline, eran animadoras en la escuela secundaria y siempre estaban juntos. Bonnie había sido cautelosa de Caroline como un vampiro, pero poco a poco su amistad se fortaleció. Después de que Bonnie volvió a la vida, se matricula en la misma universidad que Caroline además de ser compañeros de habitación con Elena. Caroline es la primera en aprender sobre la vida sexual de Bonnie con Jeremy, su novio. Siempre han sido mejores amigos a pesar de los muchos desafíos que han enfrentado. Ellos han estado allí el uno para el otro muchas veces y se protegen mutuamente cuando están en problemas. Además de que Elena estuvo involucrada con muchos argumentos con Caroline durante las temporadas, Caroline y Bonnie nunca compartieron un desacuerdo o una pelea física, hasta la Temporada Siete, cuando Bonnie se ve obligada a convertirse en una Cazadora Supernatural. Caroline está intentando actualmente ahorrar a Bonnie de una miseria de por vida de ser obligado a cazar vampiros. Bonnie sin embargo está haciendo difícil ser ella es atada para odiar vampiros ahora. Sin embargo, después de ayudar a curar a Bonnie, Caroline y Bonnie tienen problemas más grandes siendo Enzo y Damon fueron capturados por el monstruo de la Armería. Caroline reconoce cómo devastada Bonnie fue a perder Enzo, el amor de su vida, y Damon, su mejor amigo. Stefan Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Stefan y Caroline Caroline y Stefan al principio no tenían una relación cercana. Después de que ella se convirtió en un vampiro, Stefan la salvó de Damon y le prometió que nunca dejaría que nada le sucediera. Desde entonces, Stefan ha estado cuidando de Caroline como su mentor, ayudándole a ser un buen vampiro. La ha salvado varias veces, Caroline le dijo que cada vez que él siente que está a punto de perder el control estará allí para él. Caroline le ha dado a Stefan un apoyo emocional fundamental, siempre ha apoyado su relación con Elena. Cuando Stefan perdió sus recuerdos por un hechizo Elena fue la única persona que él confía inmediatamente, al enterarse de la muerte de Bonnie, Stefan le dijo a Elena que siempre sería para ella como siempre ha sido para él, Elena ayudó a Stefan con todos sus problemas. Después de la pérdida de Damon, Stefan dejó Mystic Falls, Elena trató de ponerse en contacto con Stefan, pero él sólo la puso lejos, más tarde ella y Alaric encontraron a Stefan. Después de estar separado por algún tiempo Stefan se da cuenta de su error y trata de compensarlo, se convierten nuevamente en amigos Otras Relaciones *Alaric, Caroline, Josie y Lizzie (Familia) *Klaus, Caroline, y Tyler (Antiguo Triangulo Amoroso) *Elena, Caroline y Bonnie (Mejores Amigas) *Caroline y Matt (Buenos Amigos/Ex-Novios) *Katherine y Caroline (Antiguos Enemigos/Aliados/Antiguos compañeros de crimen) *Caroline y Enzo (Amigos/Conocidos/Aliados) *Caroline y Bill (Padre e Hija/Antiguos Aliados) *Caroline y Rebekah (Conocidos/Antiguos Aliados) *Damon y Caroline (Conocidos/Aliados) *Hayley y Caroline (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) *Caroline y Silas (Enemigos) *Caroline y Jesse (Ex-aventura/Amigos) *Caroline y Nadia (Antiguos Aliados/Enemigos) *Alaric y Caroline (Ex-Prometidos/Buenos Amigos/Aliados/Co-Padres) *Caroline y Jeremy (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Caroline y Liam (Antiguos Aliados/Conocidos) *Caroline y Valerie (Conocidos/Antiguos Aliados) *Stefan, Caroline y Valerie (Antiguo Triangulo Amoroso/Antiguos Aliados) *Stefan, Caroline y Alaric (Antiguo Triangulo Amoroso/Aliados) Apariciones Temporada 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (voz) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (voz) *''I Went to the Woods'' (foto) *''One Way or Another'' (mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' Temporada 1 (The Originals) *''Bloodletting'' (mencionada) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (mencionada) Temporada 3 (The Originals) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (foto) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (indirectamente mencionada) }} Episodios Ausentes ;Temporada 1 * En la Temporada 1, Caroline no apareció en 5 episodios: **''Lost Girls'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' ;Temporada 2 * En la Temporada 2, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' ;Temporada 3 * En la Temporada 3, Caroline no apareció en 3 episodios: **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''1912'' ;Temporada 4 *En la Temporada 4, Caroline no apareció en 4 episodios: **''The Five'' **''Catch Me If You Can'' **''A View to a Kill'' (sólo mencionada) **''The Originals'' (sólo mencionada) ;Temporada 5 *En la Temporada 5, Caroline no apareció en 3 episodios: **''Original Sin'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''Man on Fire'' ;Temporada 6 * En la Temporada 6, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''Black Hole Sun'' (sólo mencionada) **''I Alone'' (sólo mencionada) ;Temporada 7 * En la Temporada 7, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''I Went to the Woods'' (sólo mencionada) **''One Way or Another'' (sólo mencionada) }} Novela :Artículo Principal: Caroline Forbes (novela) thumb|Caroline en las novelas. Caroline Beula Forbes es un personaje femenino y un personaje secundario de The Vampire Diaries serie novela. Ella es la vieja amiga de la infancia convertida rival enemiga de Elena Gilbert. Ella es una muchacha humana de dieciocho años que vive en la ciudad sobrenatural de la iglesia de Fells junto con Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez y Matt Honeycutt. Ella también es el interés amoroso de Tyler Smallwood. Caroline también fue antes buenos amigos de la niñez con Bonnie McCullough y Meredith Sulez desde el primer grado. Caroline y Elena solían ser las más cercanas de los amigos que crecían desde el jardín de infantes, pero las dos chicas se convirtieron en rivales intensos y la competencia de los demás en términos de popularidad, los niños y el estatus social en su escuela secundaria. Ella está en la competición frecuente con Elena para el título de la "reina de Roberto E. Lee alto." Caroline ha demostrado que está amenazada por, y sumamente celosa y envidiosa de la popularidad y belleza de Elena. Caroline estaba muy celosa, resentida, envidiosa y enojada porque Stefan Salvatore, el nuevo, misterioso y extremadamente guapo estudiante extranjero nuevo en Robert E. Lee High, a quien todas las chicas de toda la escuela trataron de llamar la atención, eligió a Elena su. Debido al rechazo de Stefan, Caroline había conspirado para vengarse junto a Tyler Smallwood, robando el diario personal de Elena para ayudar a exponer los pensamientos y los secretos de Elena en el desfile del Día del Fundador. Pero su complot con Tyler se había disparado contra ella y terminó humillada al final. Stefan primero fechó a Caroline mientras que atendía a la danza del regreso a casa, mientras que él intentaba permanecer lejos de Elena debido a su conexión intensa con ella. Más tarde en los libros, Caroline quedó embarazada de Tyler Smallwood (quien es un hombre lobo), culpó a Matt Honeycutt por forzar a sí mismo en ella y afirmando que Matt era el padre en lugar de Tyler. Sin embargo, ella confiesa a Bonnie y Meredith que el verdadero padre de sus hijos no nacidos es de hecho Tyler Smallwood. Ella lleva niños gemelos y está poseída por el malach de Misao. Caroline Forbes es ahora un hombre lobo, en una relación con Tyler y criar a sus dos hijos, Lucas y Brianne. Detrás de Escenas *La convocatoria fue: 17 años, una hermosa, pero un poco fabricado aspecto reina tipo abeja, ella es amigos - y rivales - con Elena. Aunque ella se preocupa por Elena, Caroline está resentida de su relación con Stefan. Cuando Caroline se pone gorda en una fiesta y se lanza contra él, sin darse cuenta la humilla y la enoja con un rechazo cortés. Nombre *Caroline es un nombre femenino de origen alemán antiguo, que significa "hombre libre". Caroline es una forma femenina de "Carolus", que a su vez es una forma latina de Charles, derivada de la palabra alemana Karl, que significa simplemente, un hombre libre. *Elizabeth es de Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), la forma griega del nombre hebreo אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') que significa "mi Dios es un juramento" o tal vez "mi Dios es abundancia". *Forbes es un apellido masculino que fue tomado originalmente de un nombre de lugar escocés que significa "campo" en gaélico. Galería Trivia Referencias Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 1 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 5 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 6 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 7 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 8 Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Familia Forbes Categoría:Estudiantes de Mystic Falls High School Categoría:Supernatural